


I Want Your Bite

by littlequietone



Series: Bitten_Verse [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Hurt/Comfort, I thought it was going to be a one shot, Multi, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequietone/pseuds/littlequietone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No necking," Tommy says, ducking his chin down and trying to look extra cute. He bats his eyes at her, looking through his fringe. Adam always liked that. Except Tommy doesn't really want to think about Adam right now, and how Adam only "wants what's best for him". Fuck Adam. Adam isn't here right now, offering to get Tommy off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Bite

**Author's Note:**

> The original was supposed to be a one-shot, but that didn't really happen. Still, it should definitely be read before this one! Here's the link, if you haven't read it yet: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7233736 . Hope you guys enjoy.

Adam is pretty good about not biting Tommy. He got a bug up his ass after the claiming, talking about how he shouldn't have done it, how it was a mistake, a violation of Tommy's most basic human rights. Which Tommy thinks is pretty funny, a vampire worried about a human's rights. But that's Adam, good to the last drop. In multiple ways.

He's bitten Tommy a few times over the past couple months, but always on the wrist. It's also always accompanied by really,  _really_ good sex, so Tommy doesn't mind. He did get a little irked when Adam went out to feed on others, but Adam convinced him that he couldn't donate blood that often, it'd wear him out, so Tommy reluctantly said yes. It's not like they're married, or even dating. Adam says Tommy is claimed, but Tommy doesn't know what that means. Adam never really explained it, beyond the fact that he'd get very possessive of Tommy. And it's not like Tommy ever spends any time around anyone but the band, who Adam considers family, so he doesn't really get jealous. 

But now the tour is over, and Adam's always away working on his new album. All he told Tommy at the end of the tour was that the claiming mark was only good for so long, and eventually Adam would stop feeling the effects, and everything would go back to normal. Tommy thought that was a pretty stupid thing, but Adam's got a hard mind to change, and he said he didn't want to force Tommy into anything. Nevermind that Tommy's been gleefully jumping into Adam's bed for months, snuggling up under his arm and stealing kisses at every possible moment. Apparently, that wasn't clear enough.

Tommy spends the first two weeks with a bottle of alcohol constantly in his hand, and his second two weeks with a bottle of Advil in his hand, cursing alcohol as the bane of his existence. By the fifth week, he's in the bars again. Because drinking around people is better than drinking alone, right? At least it was some sort of a middle ground. He's only seen Adam once since the tour ended, and a handful of texts just wasn't enough when he's been velcroed to his friend for so long. 

Tommy has to admit, he's lonely. Adam was so bright and wonderful, he was like his own sun. Like Tommy's sun. And the night was dark and cold without him. So much for being possessive, for needing Tommy at his side. So it really isn't Tommy's fault that he ended up in a bar, flirting with pretty girls, who were little and petite and blonde and the exact opposite of the person he is trying to forget. 

Tommy goes to the bar and picks two more beers, heading back to the table he'd been at only to find that the girl isn't there anymore. Instead, another beautiful girl sits there, eyeing him. Tommy raises a brow, looking down at the woman. He is too drunk for this shit. "Where..."

"She had to leave," the woman says with a smile. She is stunning. Gorgeous curly red hair and a heart-shaped face. Big green eyes, framed by thick lashes. Not the blonde Tommy wanted, but he isn't complaining. He'd flirted with so many girls that night, it didn't matter much. So, he sits down next to the woman.

"Beer?" he asks, offering her the already opened bottle. 

"No thanks, I don't drink beer," she says with a smile. Damn, her lips are plump. Tommy can't help but imagine them moving against his. Or wrapping around his cock. Yeah... he hasn't gotten laid since the tour either. 

"More for me," Tommy manages, taking a swig to calm his suddenly dry mouth. 

Her name ends up being Morgan, and she's actually really cool. She's a piano player, and they talk about music for a long time. Tommy can talk about music forever, especially when his lips have been loosened by a little alcohol. He tells her about the tour, focusing mostly on the music and leaving out the really juicy bits. It turns out that she does concerts, and can relate to playing in front of a crowd. It feels good to really talk for once, to actually interact with another person. Especially an attractive one. 

It might be the alcohol, but Tommy doesn't really remember how they got in the back ally, with him pressed against the wall and her kissing him. But he hasn't been kissed against the wall in so long... and it's weird because she's about his height, not stupid tall, but it's so good and he's not complaining. She is a pretty good kisser, and Tommy's got a high bar now. He lets her into his mouth, and sinks back into hers, only for his tongue to touch something that he knows the feel of intimately.

He pulls away, eyes widening, body trying to sober up. He knows how he got out here now, without remembering. "You're a vampire," he chokes out, wishing he hadn't had so much to drink, even though he knows he couldn't take her sober. 

"Shhh..." She puts a finger against his lips. "You're safe with me, pretty boy." Her eyes have turned from teasing to predatory, and he knows if he tried to run, he wouldn't be able to get away. She'd hunt him, and Adam had always said being willing was better once a vampire had decided on you. Then you could pretend it was like a date, not a feed. 

"I only want a little," she purrs. "You smell so good. I'll make it good for you too. Why don't you come to my car with me?" She has a grip on his arm, and it's not going anywhere. So he nods, licking his lips nervously. He lets her take him to her car, and they both climb in the back seat. She hasn't hurt him yet, so he's feeling hopeful that if he plays along, this will all be over quickly. 

"You've been bitten before," she whispers, pushing him down onto the bench and crawling over him. "You should know how much we can both enjoy this." Her tits look really good at this angle, and Tommy wishes this were under any other circumstances. 

"You can tell?" he asked. "Is that why y1ou came after me, chased that other girl off?"

"Mmmhmm." She sits back and pulls off her shirt. There's nothing but a white tanktop underneath, no bra, and her boobs look even better now. Tommy considers that maybe he could enjoy this, if she's offering. 

"No necking," Tommy says, ducking his chin down and trying to look extra cute. He bats his eyes at her, looking through his fringe. Adam always liked that. Except Tommy doesn't really want to think about Adam right now, and how Adam only "wants what's best for him". Fuck Adam. Adam isn't here right now, offering to get Tommy off. 

"Of course not, pretty," she says, leaning down to undo the front of Tommy's skinny jeans. Tommy's eyes go wide, and he's so all for this but really hopes his dick isn't on the biting menu. The sucking and licking menu, definitely. But not the biting menu. 

"Don't worry, you'll like this," she whispers, pulling him out. His traitorous body is already hard, even if his heart's still thinking about Adam. Truth be told, Tommy's still nervous. 

"Whoever gave you that claiming bite, he shouldn't have left you alone," she says, big green eyes looking up at him. "I can smell it on you, and I can smell that it's old. It hasn't been renewed in so long. It's unfair, to have bitten you so intimately and then left you alone." 

Tears well in Tommy's eyes, and suddenly he wants desperately to do this with her, because even if just for a second, it might make him stop thinking about Adam. And it does, almost. She is really talented with that tongue, and when she bites him on the inside of the thigh, something Adam had never done, he comes harder than he has in weeks. 

"Call me," she says after, pressing a napkin with her number in his hand. "You taste good, you're cute, and you're actually pretty fun to hang out with. No real strings, I won't claim you, but if you're looking for company, I'm game." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and calls him a cab, since he's feeling a little drained. He gets home safe, tired but not hurt, just like she said. Feeling satisfied, for once in a long time. And not quite so lonely.

* * *

 He sees her five times over the course of the next month. She feeds from him each time, only a little bit and never the neck. He knows he's just entertaining food to her, not a real person. She doesn't think of him like Adam does. But he doesn't really need her to. Having her there, someone to talk to, someone who smiles when they see him... it's enough.

He never expects it to end like it does.

Adam shows up out of nowhere. He does that sometimes, just gets a bug up his butt and decides to go see someone right then and there. That's why he's on Tommy's doorstep at ass o'clock in the morning. He at least brought coffee, a big steaming cup that Tommy grabs for as soon as he gets over the "holy shit, Adam's on my doorstep" shock. Because it's coffee, and it's really fucking early. 

Adam's hand wraps around his neck before he gets to the coffee. It goes splashing to the carpet, making Tommy let out a little whine before he's thrown up against the wall. Adam's hand is big and strong and not going anywhere. Tommy can't move, can barely stand up on his tip toes at this angle. Adam's eyes have gone fever bright, his fangs fully descended and bared. His nostrils flare as he leans in and sniffs Tommy. 

"You smell like another vampire," Adam snarls. "All over you." 

Tommy's eyes widen. He'd seen Morgan just the day before, and with Adam sense of smell, the shower he'd taken probably didn't matter. He tries to speak, but Adam's grip only tightens, and he can't even breathe. Only a little squeak comes out. 

"Who'd you let bite you?" Adam sneers, pulling Tommy off the wall and dragging him inside. At least he had the sense to get out of the hallway. "You let someone else touch you," Adam continues. "What, you wanted the pleasure again?" He throws Tommy down onto the couch, and it takes all of Tommy's balance not to fall off the ground onto his face. 

"You wanted it, you little slut?" Adam roars, standing over Tommy and getting in his face. "You forget who you belong to?" This is not the Adam Tommy knows, this is not his sweet best friend. This is a monster, the color falling from his face to leave him pale, his lips curled back from his teeth to bare them. Tommy's frozen on the couch, fear paralyzing him. He can't even move when Adam grabs his hair and yanks his head back. It's not until there's searing pain in his neck that he's able to scream and struggle, pushing at Adam's face as he takes gulp after gulp. 

Finally, Adam pulls away with a snarl, stepping his back and looking down at Tommy with those bright eyes, and Tommy loses it. Big fat traitorous fucking tears start rolling down his cheeks, and a sob rips up his throat. He's holding a hand to the side of his neck, and it's still wet with blood. He can only imagine how he must look, hair sticking to his damp cheeks, eyes all red and puffy, body all hunched and curled in on itself, looking up at the thing that he knew as Adam.

The fire in Adam's eyes dies just a bit, and he steps forward. "Here, let me heal it." But Tommy flinches back when Adam reaches for him, sinking back into the couch. Adam's jaw tightens just a little, and he stops moving. His voice is gentler when he speaks again. "Tommy, come on, just let me heal it okay?" 

"You h-hurt me," Tommy chokes out. "It hurt, Adam." And he's getting blood all over his couch, which is a damn shame because Tommy really doesn't have the money to afford a new couch. 

Adam jerks like Tommy hit him, and moves to his knees in front of the couch. He's less imposing, and he'd almost be the Adam that Tommy remembers, if not for the pain in Tommy's neck reminding him of what just happened. "Tommy, I'll make it feel better," Adam whispers. "Let me, okay?" 

He manages to reach out and pry Tommy's hand away. The bite is jagged and angry, and Adam feels a pang of guilt. He did that, no matter how angry he was feeling. Vampire instincts can be a real bitch sometimes, but there's no excuse for this. He leans forward and licks it as gently as possible, trying to be soothing. Soon, the wound is gone, but the memory is still there, and he can't heal that so easily.

"I told you I would get possessive, Tommy," Adam whispers. "Why did you let someone else feed from you?" Now that Tommy's got a fresh bite from him, Adam's instincts are all happy, excited that Tommy has been claimed again. He can calm down enough to handle this the way he should have in the first place. 

"You can't get possessive of someone you never see," Tommy defends. "You weren't here. You weren't with me. It's been fucking months, Adam. Months since I've seen you. And she didn't give me a choice the first time..."

Adam's eyes flare blue again. "The first time?" He tries to swallow back his anger, because there's really no place for it here. He's already hurt Tommy enough. He's already made Tommy look at him with fear and betrayal in those eyes. He manages to lower his voice and ask, "How many times has she fed from you, Tommy Joe?"

"Six," Tommy says. "She never claimed me. But it doesn't matter, no one wants to claim me. You said it was something special then you refused to do it ever again. Am I not good enough for you or something?" Tommy's head is down, and he's hiding behind his hair. He looks so small and curled in on himself. 

Adam let out one of those _I-know-what's-best-for-you_ sighs that Tommy hated and said very gently. "Tommy, you don't know what you're asking for. If you become my partner, if we do this for real, I'll be all over you. You wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Fuck you, Lambert," Tommy snaps suddenly, is head jerking up. "Fuck you and your fucking honor. You don't know what I can handle. You thought I'd freak out with a few kisses on stage. Well I didn't, did I? Don't tell me what I'm capable of, because I sure as hell don't try to limit you."

Adam looked down at him with a bit of shock before saying, "Do you want it? To be attached to my hip for the rest of your life?"

"That's kind where I'm happiest," Tommy says back, raising one perfect brow. Now that Adam's back under control, he's feeling more confident. Adam already bit him, he's not going to do anything worse. Tommy's pretty sure some good sex right now would make him forget the biting, too.

"It'll be a lot like being lovers," Adam warns slowly.

"Good thing I'm fucking in love with you."

The words just spill out, and Adam's eyes widen. A big huge fucking goofy grin spreads across his face, and he says, "If we do this, we're doing it right, Tommy. I want a ceremony and everything."

"I want your undivided attention," Tommy counters. "Even when you're away recording, you'd better be thinking of me. I want to fill your mind as much as you've filled mine."

"I'll want your blood, almost all the time," Adam whispers, leaning in.

Tommy meets him hallway, and challenges against his lips. "I want your bite."

 


End file.
